littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 19 - Spike the Dragon Transcript
(The episode begins where the weather outside is raining in Downtown City and Roger Baxter is in the kitchen reading a newspaper) Roger: Hmm, let's see. I wonder what today is going be on this rainy day. (Suddenly the weather outside thunders as we see five shadow figures are walking slowly across the hallway moaning and groaning) Not sunny. (Five shadow figures continued walking moaning and groaning) Not snowy. (Five shadows figures entered the kitchen revealing Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee who are really sick and feeling under the weather) Blythe: (Sneezes) We're sick. Madison: (Sick) Please help us, Mr. Baxter. Roger: (Looks at Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) What happened to you kids? Jasper: The rain is what happened to us kids. I've got the flu! Sue: I'm shivering! Youngmee: (Coughing) I'm coughing! And Blythe here was sneezing and wheezing. Roger: Hmmm. So I see. I'll call the school and let you five kids know your absent. Come on. Let's get you five to bed and have a long rest. (He took Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee all the way to the bedroom where Blythe lives as they all rested on Blythe's bed) Is there anything I could get for you kids? Blythe: (Sneezes) I could use some soup. Madison: (Sick) I could use some of those tissues which you call hanger cliff. Roger: Of course. Jasper: And give me some fruit to heal up this flu I had. Sue: (Shivering) And a warm blanket. Youngmee: (Coughing) And some cough medicine. Roger: (Writes that down on the list) OK got it. I'll go shopping while I get an umbrella to protect me from the rain while I'm at it. You five get some rest and I'll be back. (Leaves the bedroom to go shopping outside in the rain holding an umbrella to protect him from the rain and a raincoat on) Blythe: (Sneezes as she walks toward the dumbwaiter) Jasper: Where are you going, Blythe? Madison: (Sick) Mr. Baxter said we need to rest on your bed. Blythe: (Wheezes) I'm going to go see the pets in the day camp. Youngmee: (Coughing) We'll come with you. (She, Jasper, Sue and Madison follow Blythe all the way to the dumbwaiter as they got themselves down all the way to the day camp area where the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets play fetch the pet ball while making such animal noises) Blythe: (Sneezes) Hey everyone. Bad news. We're sick and we need somebody's help watching over Littlest Pet Shop 2 for us. Zoe, Buttercream, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Making Such Animal Noises) Madison: (Sick) Huh? What did you say? Princess Stori, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Madame Pom, Tootsie, Oscar Long, Gail and Genghis: (Barks) Youngmee: (Coughs) Could you speak up in some words please? Kittery, Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Lucky Browne, Poodles and Tiger: (Meows) Sue: (Shivering) Please stop going pets on us and say something. Blythe: (Sneezes) "We can't understand a word you're saying. OMG. We can't understand a word you're saying!" (All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets feel very worried as we go to the theme song. But this time in a Spike Version) Song Lyrics: Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcriptsYou think about all the things That you love to do It all comes true You find a place you never Where you're happy to Just be you We can be (yeah, yeah) Who we wanna be (yeah, yeah) At Littlest Pet Shop, you and me We can be (yeah, yeah) Who we wanna be (yeah, yeah) At Littlest Pet Shop, you and me Title: "Littlest Pet Shop (In Spike Version)" (Meanwhile in Ponyville a baby dragon named Spike is inside Twilight's Kingdom reading his new Littlest Pet Shop book when he realized that five of the kids who are Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee are sick) Spike: "Has Blythe Baxter and her friends gotten really sick and feeling under the weather and cannot understand the pets from what they're saying?" "They'd tried to think of anything to make them stop feeling very sick to understand the Littlest Pet Shop Pets of what they're saying. But nothing ever worked. And then the pets think that they should have a Humanitarian to help them." What does that even mean? (Then the note comes out of his mouth by using his magic fire breath and into his claw) Huh? What's this? (Opens the note and reads) "Dear, Spike the Dragon. We feel very sick and having trouble understanding the pets of what they're saying! Need your help at once. Blythe Baxter". (Now he took out the note and writes down "Help is on the way signed Spike") Help is on the way! Signed Spike. I'm sure Twilight won't mind if I go alone inside the gateway to another world alone. But I have to do it to get to Littlest Pet Shop on my own! Well, here I go. (Went toward the magic mirror which is the gateway to another world) Hang on, Blythe Baxter! I'm on my way! (Jumps through the magic mirror which is the gateway as he fell to another dimension. Back in Littlest Pet Shop 2 Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee tried to get themselves un-sick so that they can understand the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets of what they're saying) Blythe: (Sneezes) Come on, pets. say something. Anything. Sweet Cheeks and Lefty: (Squeaks) Desi: (Squawks) Say something anything! (Squawks) Esteban: (Squawks) Bon juor! Jasper: Well at least we can hear the birds talking. Youngmee: (Coughing) But no pets can understand what they're saying. Wiggles: (ROARS!!!!!) Sue: (Shivering) Wiggles? I don't think that's working. Madison: (Sick) What are we gonna do when we can't hear them speak in words? Blythe: (Wheezing) We'll think of something, Madison. Olive: (To all 28 other Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Poor Blythe. I wonder what she and her friends can't understand what we're saying. Wiggles: Maybe they can't hear what they're saying because they're sick and they have the flu, coughing, sneezing, wheezing and shivering. Sweet Cheeks: They're not gonna get us sick are they? Esteban: Let's hope not. That's why the rain must've hit them. Zoe: There must be a way for Blythe and her friends to make them feel better. Pepper: Hey! You know what we need? A Humanitarian! Buttercream: What's a Humanitarian, Pepper bo Bepper? Minka: It means doctor word for pets to get any humans feel better and ready to go! Penny Ling: Really, Minka? Is that what we need? All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Wiggles: A humanitarian? (The fantasy comes up as they all sing along to the five sick humans; Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) Music: "Humanitarian (Ver. 2)" Zoe and Pepper: (Singing) Humanitarian! Zoe: (Singing) When Blythe got up this morning, there was something wrong Something she couldn't explain. Pepper: (Singing) She came to hear us talking, but instead of a song. Minka: (Singing) Our words were all in vain. All: (Singing) Why can't she hear us talking, Wiggles? Wiggles, why can't she hear us speak? A humanitarian! You can be a humanitarian! Take her temperature and make a plan Because we need to cure These sick humans Don't stop until she hears us talking. Don't stop until she hears us speak. Penny Ling: (Singing) Tap her on the knee and look inside her ear. Can't you see anything wrong? Pepper: (Singing) Just scream really loudly to see if she can HEAR! Sunil: (Singing) Maybe I should play this song. All: (Singing) Why can't she hear us talking, Wiggles? Wiggles, why can't she hear us speak? A humanitarian! You can be be a humanitarian! Take her temperature and make a plan Because we need to cure These sick humans! Don't stop! Don't stop! (Why can't she hear us talking, Wiggles?) Don't stop! Don't stop! (Wiggles, why can't she hear us speak?) Don't stop! Don't stop! (Why can't she hear us talking, Wiggles?) Don't stop! Don't stop! (Wiggles, why can't she hear us speak?) Wiggles: I'M NOT AN HUMANITARIAN!!! I'M A REPTILE!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!! (Pants as the song ends) Russell: Hey! That's my line! (Suddenly, the magic dust spreads around the day camp area and out came Spike the Dragon who came out of the magic mirror which is the gateway) Spike: Ugh! Where in Equestria am I? Blythe: (Wheezing) Who is that? Spike: (Walked toward Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee who are sick and all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Clear the way everyone! I'm here to help! Blythe: (Wheezing) I'm so glad you're here. Did you get my letter? Spike: Yup. Just like magic. Jasper: Who is that dragon? Sue: (Shivering) He talks! Youngmee: (Coughing) Who are you? Spike: The name's Spike. Spike the Dragon! At your service! I've heard that you humans that are sick and can't understand the animals who are pets of what they're saying. So I'll be taking care of them for you! Madison: (Sick) That will be nice. Blythe: (She and the others leave the day camp while wheezing) And are you really sure you know how to do this? Spike: Course I do. Peace of cake. Speaking of cake, (Takes out the manual of how to take care of the Littlest Pet Shop Pets) I'll be look through the manual of how to take care of Littlest Pet Shop Pets out of your hand. Blythe: (Sneezes) Yeah like taking care of the pet shop while we're in bed all day. Spike: (Puts away the manual) Sure. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Relax! You and your friends get some rest in the bedroom for a little while. Spike's got it all under control. (Waves as he closes the day camp door as Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee moans and groans by walking back upstairs toward Blythe's bedroom. But when Spike is about to sigh...) All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Runs around in circles) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! DRAGON!!!!!!!! Spike: (Gulps as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Spike saw all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets screaming and running around in circles in the day camp area) All right, pets! Front and center! All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! DRAGON!!!!!!! Spike: Think, Spike. Think! (Burps as it spits out fire as the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets stopped running around in circles) Sweet Cheeks: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Hides behind Russell) Spike: Now that I have your attention... Sweet Cheeks: (Shaking in fear) You're not gonna eat us, Mr. Dragon are you? Spike: No! I'm a different kind of dragon. I'm Spike. And I live in Ponyville... Along with my assistant Twilight Sparkle. Sunil: Whew. We're so scared that for a second there I thought there's gonna be a big dragon. Vinnie: Say, where's Blythe? Spike: She and the other friends of theirs are in bed and not feeling well. So I'm in charge of you pets now. Russell: Well, Spike. I would like to welcome you to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area. Pepper: I wonder what that's going to feel having a dragon inside the day camp area in the pet shop. Minka: Spike, we went crazy after that running around that I made a picture of you in the painting! See! That's you! (Shows her painting of Spike she made) Spike: I love it. You know... Every pony back in ponyville doesn't know how to paint and has the painting cutie mark. Penny Ling: So uh... We was wondering. Since Blythe's not here, would you like to stick with us, Spike? Spike: Sure! Zoe: Well now that we know you, we get to know each other more often darling. Let us show around Downtown City while we have a walk outside. Shall we? Madame Pom: Zoey darling. Could you and pets speaks privately? (She brought all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets together to have for a moment) We're not serious about this baby dragon living in the pet shop in downtown city aren't we? Scout: What are you talking about? Vinnie: Yeah, Madame Pom you and the serious talk about anything. Spike's our friend now. And friends stick together once Blythe and the others get well soon. Buttercream: He's right you know. Dragon smagon. He look friendly wriendly enough don't you think? Sugar Sprinkles: Yeah and he's sooo cuuuuute. Suddenly we feel uncertain. Mary Frances: There's more dragons than cute. They're big, mean and scary. Esteban: At least we should give him a chance to stay amigos. Sweet Cheeks: Well we could give it a try. Russell: What are we waiting for, pets? Let us show him around Downtown City. Sunil: At least it's stop raining outside. Let's go! Spike: What are you pets talking about? Gail: We would like to show you around Downtown City. But we must keep this a secret from other pets. Lefty: Yeaaaaaaah! Tiger: Well, almost every pet in Downtown City. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to outside Downtown City as all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets shows Spike around the place where they live) We see that the sun is shining and the weather outside is stopped raining Buttercream: This here's Sweet Delights 2! Aunt Christie's place where she makes and bakes a lot of sugarly sweets! Sugar Sprinkles: And there's the Sweet Delights 2 Truck. My humble home. Spike: Woooooooow! Olive: Here's more! (The 29 pets and Spike continued walking until they'd reach the Downtown City High) Zoe: Here's the school. Where Blythe usually goes there during the years. Spike: Many humans there go to school. I wish there's a filly school here. Minka: On the country, Spike. We've just met some of the fillies. CMC. Cutie Mark Crusaders. Spike: You met the cutie mark crusaders in person. That's great! Kittery: But wait there's more other places we should go too. Follow us to Downtown City park and we'll show you. Lucky Browne: That's where the animals live with the people. Spike: Sounds fantastic! (Now all 29 pets and Spike moved on as they walked toward Downtown City Park) Pepper: Here we are. Downtown City Park. And guess who else lives here, a Squirrel named Shivers lives here. Penny Ling: They say he's not alone. But his friends comfort him. Mushroom, Joey Featherton, Ollie Arms, Steve, Hubble and... well you get the idea. Russell: Forgot Pete the Rat. Minka: I bet they're here right now. (Just then, Pete, Joey Featherton, Ollie Arms, Steve the Cobra, Hubble, Mushroom and Shivers came out of the tree and see all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Russell: Come on out, little guys. We want you to meet someone. Mushroom: (Trumpet noises) Wow! A baby dragon! I always wanted to meet these sort of things. Shivers: Yeah. What's with all the hubba? Russell: Now... everyone. This is Spike. And Spike, this is Pete, Mushroom, Joey Featherton, Ollie Arms, Steve the Cobra, Shivers and of course... Hubble. Hubble: (Tweets) Spike! Penny Ling: Did you hear that, Spike. Hubble said your name. I'll be glad you get to know him one another. Spike: Heh. Well well well. Mushroom: Oh my gosh. He talks. What do little baby dragons talk about? (Trumpet noises) Spike: Does anyone want to hear about where I live in Equestria back in Canterlot when I was born of my origins? Steve: Getting into trouble with little dragons. Aren't we, Sunil? Sunil: Trouble? No way, Cobra. Vinnie: Say? Better come with us back to Littlest Pet Shop 2. Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee are sick and they're in bed with a rare sickness. Joey Featherton: Oh my! Not good, man. Not good at all. Ollie Arms: What's wrong? Pete: Do you want to head back to Littlest Pet Shop 2? Cause I've got a fly buddy to spend time with. Shivers: Yeah. 'Cause I know a shivering fever when I see a human who was sick. Pepper: No. This is no joke, Shivers. Blythe is sneezing and wheezing and can't hear us speak. Or understand us anymore with that rare sickness of hers. Buttercream: Youngmee has a bad cough and can't control herself with it. Sugar Sprinkles: Madison is sick with a runny nose. Scout: Jasper has the flu. Esteban: And Sue Patterson keeps on getting cold as she shivers. No offense, Shivers. Shivers: None taking. Steve: Boy you're not kidding. Minka: That's why we've got Spike. Spike's the only one that can understand us pets too... Here in Downtown City. And not back in Equestria. Ollie Arms: We're in! So which way is Littlest Pet Shop 2. Sweet Cheeks: Follow us back on the sidewalk you guys. (The 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and Spike lead all seven little animals all the way back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 on the sidewalk near oak street as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where all the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, all seven animals and Spike are back inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building in the day camp as they all went toward the dumbwaiter to hurry all the way to Blythe's bedroom where they saw Roger Baxter give the medicine to Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee while they're in bed) Roger: There you are, Kids. Blythe: (Eats the soup) Thanks, Dad. Madison: (Slurps the medicine) Thanks, Mr. Baxter. Jasper: (Eats one of the fruit which is the apple) Thank you, Roger. Sue: Feeling better already. Youngmee: (Slurps some cough medicine) Thanks. Roger: (Reads the label to the medicine) Listen to the weird possible side effects! May impair ability to juggle, knit sweaters, properly polish silver, rebuild car engines, wax surfboards, ride a unicycle, and the ability to understand pets. Blythe: What!?! Roger: I know, nobody rides a unicycle anymore. Madison: At least I have a spare tissue. (Blows her nose with it) Lefty: That's weird. Suddenly they almost like they're feeling better. Esteban: They should be hearing us speak in recovery at this time in the next 10 hours. Sweet Cheeks: This is great! They can hear us speak again in no time. Olive: Quickly. To the clubhouse. (Now all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, all seven animals and Spike headed back down to the day camp area as they got out of the dumbwaiter and into the clubhouse) Spike: So this is how the pets usually build the clubhouse. And how it really looks like in here. MinLing: Rhaaaaah! (Chomps Spike's tail which is had no emotion of getting bitten) Spike: Uh... Penny Ling. Who is she and why is she chomping my tail? Penny Ling: A baby triceratops. Her name is MinLing. We've found her in the museum when she was born inside an egg. Zoe: She likes it inside the clubhouse before we even met her. Minka: Yeah. And we even had a fantasy about how dinosaurs live. Pepper: Many of us pets use to live in the clubhouse to make a plan and lend a hand, paw, wing, fin and claw. Poodles: ...... Scout: Believe us, Spike. You've been a good dragon and a friend to us all pets in Downtown City. Shea Butter: She's right you're our best friend forever. Sam U.L.: Hate to interrupt, Ma'am! But the magic mirror to the portal of the gateway will close really soon if we don't get Spike home back in Ponyville. Spike: Oh no! I better get back to Ponyville before Twilight even knows I'm gone. Princess Stori: Just leave everything to us pets and should be back home in no time. Digby: What are we waiting for now? Let's get him home already. Shahrukh: We would need some time with Blythe and Madison and the rest of the people. (So the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, all seven animals, MinLing and Spike went to the magic mirror as it opens) Russell: Make sure you get back home soon, Spike. If you need us, just come right back to Downtown City if you need some help. Spike: I can't wait to tell every pony about you guys. Living in the pet shop in Downtown City is in good paws. Well, I better be going. Kittery: That was fun hanging out with you. Mushroom: Comeback and visit very soon, Spike the Dragon. (Trumpet sounds) Spike: Thanks. I sure will. (Jumps through the magic mirror which is the gateway all the way back to Equestria. Until Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee came down all the way to the day camp area down the stairs feeling so much better) Blythe: Hi, everyone. Can't you believe what me and my friends being sick all this time? We can't understand a word you're saying while we're sick. But now we feel better. Thanks to the cure in no time. All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: ...... Blythe: Well... say something. Anything. Cairo: Blythe? Are you feeling any better? Because I'm not sure Mona Autumn knows that you we're sick every day. Madison: It worked! Sue: We can understand you pets now! Youngmee: We're cured! Jasper: No more flues, colds, coughs, sneezes, shivers and wheezes. Tootsie: Whew. Are you sure you guys are okay? Jasper: Never better. Blythe: Hey. Where's Spike? Minka: Oh we forgot to tell you. Spike the Dragon is okay with us that we're not afraid of him but he's become our best friend forever. Madison: Best friend. Forever? Penny Ling: Let's just keep that in mind shall we, pets? All 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee: (Laughs) THE END (Credits)